1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to consumer modeling, specifically consumer modeling for marketing purposes.
2. Background Art
Certain individuals tend to spend a disproportionate amount of their available funds with luxury merchants. Transactions between luxury merchants and high-wallet individuals typically are for large amounts of money. As these individuals are more likely to spend their available funds at a luxury merchant as compared to the average individual, individuals are more likely to respond to opportunities and incentives that encourage their spending. However, it has been difficult for advertisers to accurately identify individuals who spend disproportionate amounts of their wallets with luxury merchants and offer relevant products to them.